Together Again
by lifesaver55
Summary: The gang gets together to fight a common foe...One Police Plaza and the curruption that has taken over.
1. Default Chapter

I'm very sad to see our beloved Third Watch leave. I hope we all continue to thrive on these pages. Please keep up the awsome work. Here's my take on how the bunch comes together for something that means something to them all. As always I own nothing…..

Together Again 

She watched him cast the line for the sixth time in fifteen minutes. He looked happy. Bosco had told him he was an unhappy man. He didn't look unhappy. He looked at peace. She needed to talk to him. Needed to ask for his help. She had never met John Sullivan before. She had heard the stories. He was the father Marice Boscorelli had wanted. He was a mentor and a friend. Now she stood not ten feet away from the man who helped mold some of New Yorks Finest. From what she heard he was the best. She needed the best right now. She needed to save a handful of officers from a fate worst then hell. Things had changed in the NYPD. Things that she couldn't sit back and watch. Things that were suddle and things that hit you like a ton of bricks. Changes that made being New Yorks Finest the most dangerous job in the world. Taking the last few steps toward the man with the fishing rod she took a deep breath.

"Whatever you're selling I ain't buying." The gruff voice almost made the woman take a step back. "But I must say you sure have moxie coming out here to sell it." He looked at the blond woman standing on the bank of his private oasis.

"I'm assuming your John Sullivan." She knew who he was but she also knew she needed to make the man want to talk to her.

"Well your one up on me there. You know who I am. Now who the hell are you and what are you doing on my piece of land." She stood only five six but John Sullivan knew that by the way she stood there that she was one not to be messed with for too long.

"Miranda…Miranda Boscorelli." Sully's head snapped up. He looked at her.

"Boscorelli?"

"Marice…Bosco…he's my husband." She removed the baseball cape from her long blond hair. She let it fall to her sholders and then replaced it. Sully stared at her for a moment. "He asked me to come here. To find you."

"It's been along time since I heard that name."

"Ten years." She looked at the man standing in front of her.

"Yeah I guess it has been that long. I went back for Faith's wedding. Has it really been ten years?"

"So he says. You haven't been getting your mail?"

"One's or twice a month. I haven't checked it in awhile."

"He sent you a letter a few weeks ago. He was worried you didn't answer."

"It must have slipped by me. I'm not as young as I used to be." Miranda smiled.

"None of us are."

"So Bosco sent you?"

"Yes. He needs your help Sully." She used his nickname in hopes it would make him more comfortable with her. "We all need you." Sully looked at the woman.

"All?"

"Finny, Davis, Monroe, Faith, Miller, Bosco. There's trouble brewing at One PP and well…no one can figure out what to do. We were hoping you could help." Sully looked at her with amusement.

"What could I possibly do to help you fix what ever is going wrong at One PP?"

"Because your John Sullivan and for some reason my husband and his friends said you're the one they need." Sully looked back at the lake. They were friends again. Ty, Brendan and the others. The woman infront of him was telling him that the people he left scatterd around New York all those years ago were friends again.

"Why did you come?"

"The others couldn't leave without someone getting suspisious."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ty and Brendan are working on a big case for anti crime. If they pull out now there cover might get blowen. Sasha's eight months pregnant and Faith and Miller are on this…mission that they won't tell anyone about but they told me to come and take you home.

"Home." Sully hadn't thought of New York as home in a lot of years. Home was here in the mountains now.

"Please Sully. Your friends need you." She looked pleadingly at him. "Please." She wispered. Things were bad. He knew by looking at her it wasn't in her nature to beg for help. Bosco would never fall for a weak woman. "The people you cared for back then need your help."

"Why me?"

"When things started to get rough and we realized things were wose then we imagened they all wished you were there." She looked at him with soulful brown eyes. "They need you there." She looked out over the lake. "This will all be here when you get back." Sully looked at her as she gazed across the lake. Did he really want to go back to New York? Did he need this now? Hell he was pushing sixty. He didn't need this. Not now.

"Bosco said you'd be a hard sell." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. She handed it to him. "I'll let you read that and if you can let me know if you…want to catch a ride back to the city." She started though the trees hoping whatever Bosco wrote would be enough for John Sullivan.

Sully looked at the familer chicken scratch on the front of the envelope. He'd looked at too many of Bosco's reports to not know it was truly his. He watched Miranda head down the trail and then when she was out of sight he opened the letter. He laughed at the opening line.

"It's been a long time old man." Sully smiled again. Then he sombered as he read on. "By now you've met Miranda. She's quiet but deadly so don't let her fool you. She was a Texas Ranger before I knocked her up and she transferred to the NYPD. We have a son. He'll be three in June. That's enough about me Sully. Things have been happening here. Things we can't figure out. Things that are going to bring down the Brotherhood. You know what I'm talking about. Things that are so terrible that fifty thousand strong can't beat it. Faith and John Miller came to me last month. They found things at Major Crimes that didn't fit. Then Ty and Brendon. Miranda did some checking and well…it didn't look good. The department was hell ten years ago. We all know that. But it's sunk so low this time it may never get back to where it was. Please Sully. You know I live for these streets. To clean them up for mankind. Now I have a kid. And a wife. Reasons for making sure what I'm doing is the right thing. I know you can figure this out. It's 'omething downtown that none of us can touch. Please Sully…for Ty and his family and Brendon's and his. For me and Miranda…for the Brotherhood. Yours Truly, Marice Boscorelli, Bosco." Sully looked at the letter once more. He knew what he had to do.

"Crap." He packed up his takle box and pole and headed up the trail to find Miranda Boscorelli and tell her he would be riding back to The Big Apple with her. He hoped he wasn't making a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all like this so far. I know I have a lot of unfinnished buiness in the story department but with those I am blocked. This ones flowing out.

Chapter Two-HOME

"Thank you for coming back with me Sully." Miranda Boscorelli drove though the New York wilderness like she owned the roads. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or not.

"I don't know what I can do but if I can help with anything."

"Bosco seems to think so. Even if just being there makes it better for him." Miranda had been married to Marice Boscorelli for four years. In that time he had worked the worst streets in New York. He didn't need anyone but his partner. Chris Hanson had been his best friend since he and Faith had grown apart. Chris knew Bosco better then he knew himself sometimes. Chris was gone now and Bosco was lost. Miranda didn't know how to make things right anymore. She needed help and she figured John Sullivan was her only hope. "He's changed." She said not really to Sully but just to say it out loud.

"Bosco?"

"Yeah. He…he's been so distant and alone. Like he was before…before I came to New York."

"Bosco said you were a Texas Ranger." Miranda smiled.

"Yeah. He came to Fort Worth for a covention and left with my heart." Sully looked skeptical. "I know. I was a sucker for the bad boy attitude. And damn did he look good in a pair of jeans." Sully laughed. He liked Bosco's wife. She was so…not Bosco.

"Your son. Does he look like you or Bosco?" Sully didn't know why it even mattered. Maybe it was because she sounded so light about talking about family. He liked the sound of her voice.

"Ethan…Ethan John is all Bosco. From his additude to his smile."

"Your son's middle name is John?" Miranda smiled.

"Bosco insisted." Sully never knew the impacked he had on everything Bosco did. He was a better cop and a better man because of him. "He's a wounderful husband and father. Then Chris disappeared. He was Bosco's partner. Ty and Brendon dug up some files. Files on Chris. It seems he was working some angles on a drug case on his own time. One PP found out and he just didn't come to work the next day. Or the next. No one would tell Bosco anything. So I dug and so did Faith and Jon Miller. We all hit dead-end apon dead ends. No one wanted to tell us where Chris was or if he was even alive. Bosco has just been going along. He got a new partner and he thinks the guy is there to keep an eye on him so he won't go looking for Chris."

"Where do you fit in with all this?"

"I'm expendable, I guess. I'm SVU. They don't think I'm a threat. As much noise as Bosco has been making they kinda forgot about me."

"So they let you leave the city without being followed?"

"I didn't say I wasn't followed. They just gave up after awhile."

"So all this is over a missing street cop?"

"It's more then Chris. More good cops have been turning up missing or…dead." Miranda slowed down and pulled into a small gas station. "Mostly Street cops with no family. Somethings going down and we need to find out what it is before it's to late." Putting the car in park she looked out the windshild. "There has always been coruption in the department but now…it's worse then that." Taking out her cell phone she dialed a number. "I want to let Bosco know we're on the way home." Sully notice her eyes were always moving. Scaning the horizon and back again. "Hey…it's me." Sully watched the way she lit up when Bosco answered the phone. She smiled and talked a little more and hung up. "He can't wait to see you." Miranda got out and put fuel in the vehicle. She came back with a couple of waters. "Thought you might be thirsty.

"Not many people say no to you do they Miranda?"

"Not really. My dad said I had a seductive personality even when I was a child." Sully noticed she had a slight southern drawl. Bosco had found him a sweet southern belle. 'Good for him.' Sully thought.

Miranda pulled off the freeway and drove into Broklyn. She drove fast but safe though the midmornings traffic. She knew that Sully could help Bosco. He hadn't been himself since Chris disappeared. She had been strong for him but if things didn't change soon she was afaid she would have to find away to protect herself. It would break her heart if she had to give her husband the choice of becoming the man he once was or she would take Ethan and leave. Some nights he didn't sleep. He worked twelve-hour shifts and get home tirered and depressed. She called Faith. She called Ty and Brennen. Hell she even called Carlos and Holly. He needed his friends around him. None of it helped. Maybe Sully could.

"Ty and Sasha are at the house. I think he was just as excited or more that you were coming home." She turned down a tree-lined street.

"New York isn't home anymore."

"Home is where your loved Sully." She pulled into a drive way behind a green SUV. "Welcome home John Sullivan." She put the SUV into park and tuned off the key. The front door opened and a miniture Bosco came running down the front steps. Miranda got out and cought the boy as he flew into her arms. "Hey peanut. Where's your daddy?"

"Inside with Uncle Ty and Antie Sasha." The boy hugged her close. "Is that him?" He wispered in her ear. "Is that my Uncle Sully?" Miranda smiled.

"Yeah Ethan John…that's your Uncle Sully." They boy gigled and buried his head in his mothers shoulder. At that moment Bosco stepped out of the house followed by Ty and Sasha. "Welcome home Uncle Sully." Miranda put down the boy and shut the door. She met Bosco half way to the house. He picked her up and hugged her, giving her a kiss most would envy. Slowly John Sullivan undid his seat belt and took a deep breath. Seeing his friends of days gone past made this place almost feel like…like…. HOME.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-What Lies In Wait

Bosco tucked his wife agaist his side and looked at John Sullivan. The man hadn't aged in ten years. He smiled. No one knew how much Sully had ment to him. How much the older man had taught him. How much he did to save the Maurice Boscorelli of yesterday. Miranda knew. That's why she risked going up north to find him and bringing him back to the city.

"Welcome Home old man." Sully looked at the younger man. He wanted to tell him what he told Miranda. New York wasn't home anymore. In all his years working with Maurice Boscorelli he knew that he needed to pick his battles. He wasn't picking one right out of the gate.

"Hello Bosco."

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know where to turn." Ty and Sasha came down and said their hellos. Mirand excused herself and took Ethan into the house. "I…We need your help." The three of them stood in front of Sully. They looked tiered and ragged. Like they fought a battle and were close to loosing.

"I don't what you think I can do." Bosco looked at Sully.

"I think you know more then any man I know. You're a cop, you started law school. You knew One PP inside and out at one time. We just need some help in where to look for the missing cops."

"You think One PP is killing off cops?"

"Not killing them but keeping them quiet some how. Not that some cops turning over rocks haven't disappeared."

"I don't know what I can do to help."

"Just being here is help." Bosco lead Sully, Ty and Sasha around the back of the house and to the garage. Inside held the past. Bosco's mint mustang and a whole lot of boxes of paperwork. A desk with a computer sat in the far corner with a couch and a playpen near by. Bosco spent a lot of time in here by the looks of it Sully thought.

"I don't know what you think I can do Bosco. I'm as old school as the come. One PP has become a bevy of tecnology. There's no way I can come with anymore answer's then you have I'm sure."

"You know the players. They're mostly from your time. Brendon found some of his dad's old stuff too so maybe between you and Finny's old files we can put something…anything together."

"Who's chief?"

"Wallace Whitmore. You went though the academy with him right?"

"Whitmore is Chief of Police?"

"Yeah. Appoint last spring by Mayor Attwood."

"Clint Attwood hated Whitmore since the day they met. He would never appoint a nitwit like Whitmore unless he had to." Sully looked at the files piled in the courner of Bosco's garage and shook his head. "Do you really think the answers lie in Finny's old files and my old head?"

"All I know is a lot of good cops have gone missing and no one seems to care. Brendon and Ty have done everything they can with their connections and so have I. Faith and Miller are a little busy right now on some big high profile homiside at the Plaza. I don't want to pull them in again till I've wasted all my resources."

"I'm I one of your resources Boscrelli?"

"You're my best resorce to date Sullivan." He sat himself on the edge of his desk. "They've tried everything to keep me off the streets lately. Like there's something going down I can't know about. Bedstye is crawling with new blood and it isn't the kind of blood you want wandering the streets of Brooklyn. I even thought of moving Miranda and Ethan back to Texas. Her dad would like nothing better." Sully studied the tension in Bosco's body. He was wound tighter then a rubber band pulled taunt. Miranda had a right to be worried about her husband.

"Okay. I'll look at what Finny has and whatever you can bring me but I'm not making any promises Bosco. I don't even know what game is playing let alone the rules." Ty smiled.

"Join the club Sully. Man were no closer to figuring this out then we were six months ago." Sasha was an assemblywoman for the 15th district that included Bedstye and Brooklyn Hieghts. She looked as tired as Bosco and Ty. Ty explained she had been pulling long hours in hope to uncove something regarding Chris's disappearence.

"Okay. You have my attention. Now tell me what you're not telling me." Sully looked at Bosco then at Ty. He had the look of a father who knew his son's had thrown their baseball though the nieghbors window. Bosco stood up.

"Finny…he went missing yesterday."

"Missing?"

"Grace and Brendon have been renting an apartment on the upper westside. No one, not even our Capitain knew where they were living. He wanted it that way until we found out what the hell was going on. This morning Bosco and me headed over there and the place was empty. Grace, the kids, Brendon all gone. Not a trace of them." Sully didn't like the sound of that. If they risked taking Finny they wouldn't hesitate taking out the rest of them.

"You waited till now to tell me this?"

"Well if we started out with it we though we would be bringing you down right out of the gate. I mean I know you don't care for Brendon but…it's different when you know they guy."

"Anyone dust for prints?"

"I got some friends in CSI, they found not one single print. The place was cleaned down to the floorboards. Tyler put his bike tire though the wall last week and not even that hole was visable. Whoever took them was a pro." Bosco headed to the door. "I haven't told Miranda about Fhinny. It would get her way madder then she already is. She's got a temper and I had to hold her back when Chris disappeared. If she finds out Brendon, Grace and the kids are gone she'll blow." Sully looked at Bosco. He was afraid of his wifes temper. That was new.

"So don't you think she'll notice them missing?"

"Not for a few days anyhow. They were leaving for the Catskills this weekend. Grace said she'd call before they left." They headed toward the house.

"Won't she get suspecious when Grace doesn't call."

"We'll figure that out when the time comes." The climed up the steps to the back door. "She's got chicken frying. She's nesting." Bosco turned around. "This can't be good." He looked to Sasha for help.

"It's chicken Bosco. It isn't Christmas dinner." She smiled. "Now if there's cornbread and greens we got problems."

"I smell both."

"You're in deep Boscorelli." Ty opened the door. "Randi it smells great. Whats cooking?" Bosco bowed his head and shook it. Sasha patted his back and followed Ty inside. Sully looked at Bosco. Shaking his head he went inside. Bosco was so not like the man he knew ten years ago. Bosco followed them in and put a smile on his face. They all sat at the large table in the Boscorelli's dining room. Ethan sat in a highchair next to Ty. "Hey little man." Ethan smiled.

"He's a handsome young man Bosco." Sully sat across from Ty.

"Takes after his mom's side of the family." Food started being passed. Sully noticed the complete and utter silence that had fallen over the table. Miranda Boscorelli looked at the people surrounding her. She had a calming prensents over these people. Food was put on plates but none was touched as Miranda said grace. As she blessed the meal and those who couldn't be with them she threw in a little extra prayer for the Finny family in hopes that come next Sunday they would be at the table with them. She raised her eyes and looked across the table at her husband as she said Amen.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her.

"Faith called. She said there wasn't any more then what she had this morning." Standing up she pushed her plate away and headed back to the kitchen. Ty and Sasha started eating and so did Ethan. Bosco took his napkin off his lap and threw it on the table and followed his wife.

"Randi wait…" Bosco grabbed her arm. She spun around and yanked her arm away.

"How long were you going to keep this from me Maurice?"

"I was hoping it was all a big mix up. That they went to the mountians early."

"And took all there stuff."

"I'm sorry okay. I thought I was doing the right thing." Miranda turned around and leand agaist the sink. Grace and her had become close these last few months. Bosco knew that and wanted to protect Miranda from herself. He knew how emotional she could get.

"I'm pregnant." The words hit him like a frieght train.

"Jesus baby…we…I thought we were going to wait." Miranda turned around and looked at him.

"I guess it falls under 'oops'." Bosco could see the anger brewing in her brown eyes. From day one he learned that much like his, her temper was a force to be reconed with.

"I didn't mean it like that Randi." He took a step forward to take her in his arms but she put up her hand to stop him.

"I'm taking Ethan and going back to Texas. Please say you'll come with us."

"You know I can't. Not now."

"I booked a flight in the morning. I can't risk our son." She put her hand on her still flat belly. "Or our daughter." She turned and headed upstairs leaving Bosco to contimplate his next move.

"Should someone go in there?" Sully looked at Ty.

"Not unless you like bloodshed." Ty ate and fed Ethan some more cornbread.

"Are you saying they get violent?" Sasha looked up.

"No. It just gets…heated." Sully stood up and put his napkin on his plate and went into the kitchen. Bosco was on the floor head in his hands.

"Bosco? You okay?" He looked up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Bosco stood and leaned agaist the counter. Sully could see the moisture in his eyes. "I haven't done a whole lot right in my life Sully. You of all people should know that."

"Seems things have gotten better."

"She made them better. Miranda brought back my life. I just wanted to pretty much eat my gun before she came along. I lost the 55, I lost Faith, Mikey, Cruz. There wasn't a whole lot left for me to come home to at night." Bosco reached above the sink and pulled down a bottle of Jose Cravoue. "Then my jag off capitain sends me to a multijurisdictional seminar and I find something worth living for. Now the damn department that I gave my life to is tearing my life apart again." He poured some tequila in a glass and offered it to Sully.

"No thanks." Sully looked at the young man for so many years had gotten under his skin. Now forty with a wife, a son and a career he loved and it was all falling apart. He took the glass from Bosco. "Go upstairs and make things right."

"I don't know how to do that Sully."

"Tell her you love her and take it from there." Bosco looked at the man that he had given grief to his whole career. He knew that Sully was right. Miranda was just upset. But he knew she was on that plane to Texas and he didn't want her to leave angry. Nodding, he took the steps two at a time to beg his wife's forgiveness.


	4. Starting From The Begining

Chapter Four: Starting From the Beginning

Bosco watched her as she packed her bag. He knew she would leave him one day. He'd know since the day he met her in that run down bar in south Houston. She was too classy for a man like him. They had been fighting a lot lately and the pressure had gotten to both of them. Maybe this was for the best. Her father was a judge and could protect her and Ethan from whatever danger was here in New York.

"I don't want you to leave mad." He said from the door.

"I'm not mad Maurice, I'm hurt." She turned around and looked at him. "You and I have come a long way in the past few years. I thought we didn't keep things from eachother anymore?"

"I wasn't keeping it from you for anyother reason is that I didn't want you to worry about Brendon and Grace while you went to get Sully." He took a step into the room. "I didn't want you to have to have the Finny's on your mind while driving those mountian's."

"Then why didn't you tell me the minute I got back."

"I was busy." It wasn't the answer she waned or was willing to except. She returned to packing.

"I know that Chris disappearing was a real hard thing to take but you've taken out your fowl mood on me and Ethan over and over. I can't take it anymore Maurice. I think it's best that I go back to Texas and see what there is for me there."

"So you're just going to leave me. Just like that."

"Just like that? You make it sound like we haven't been living in the same house for the past six months. Damn it Bosco." She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands and ran them through her blond hair. "I just can't take living with the son of a bitch you were five years ago." He knew she'd talk to Faith and others about the way he used to be. "You yell and you go off and I don't know you anymore." She stood. "I know you didn't want this baby. And I'm sorry that it's come at such a bad time. But you know how I feel about things happening for a reason. Maybe this was a wake up call. To make me see what you've become in the last few months." Bosco knew she was right. He had become the man he promised himself he would never become. Not quite his father but damn near close. Rose would have his ass if she knew how her son had treated his wife.

"There isn't anything else to say but I'm sorry Randi." He sat on the bed and looked at his wife. "I love you and Ethan more then anything in the world but what's going on here is going to destroy a lot of people."

"Including us." Closing her suitcase. "If I leave today Maurice…I won't be coming back." She looked at him with the eyes he fell in love with. So clear he could see tomorrow and all the tomorrows they could share together.

"I guess this is good-bye then." Bosco walked to the door and turned around. "Take care of yourself and Ethan." Miranda knew he was protecting them and himself but it still hurt to see him walk away like that. Without a backward glance even. She grabbed another bag from the closet and headed to Ethan's room.

Sully was waiting at the bottom of the steps when Bosco came down. He looked at the young smart ass he grew fond of over the years. He wasn't the young man he used to be but he still had the anger of that young man of so many years ago.

"Get you ass back up there and make things right."

"I tried. She's a stubburn fool."

"Look who's talking. Bosco you lit up when that woman pulled into the drive way. She has held you together and you need her as much as she needs you."

"I can't have her getting in the way, risking her life and our childrens."

"Childrens?"

"She's pregnant Sully. If she goes to Texas she'll be safe."

"If she goes to Texas she'll be gone. Damn it Bosco put away your damn pride and let her help you though this. You made her come and get me to help. Don't let her get away. We'll keep eachother safe. I promise I won't let anything happen to the rest of you. Not while I'm here."

"How can you gaurentee that old man?"

"I stake my life on it. Also I let my chance at happiness slip away with Tatianna. I will not let your happiness slip away the way I did. I'll keep you safe or die trying." Bosco looked at the man he had looked up to for more years then he would admitt. He knew Sully was right. His mind wouldn't be in the game if he let his wife leave.

"Okay, you win." Bosco tuned and headed back around and headed upstairs. "If she shoots me just let me bleed ok."

"I have a feeling your blood is the last thing in the would she want's to clean up off her carpet." Bosco laughed and headed into his sons room.

"Randi…" She was on the floor. Head in her hands crying. "Couldn't do it could you?" He slid down next to her. "Niether can I." He put his armaround her and pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much baby. I tried to let you go. I can't. I just can't live without you here with me."

"I knew you couldn't." She sniffled and rubed her face deeper intothe crook of her husbands neck. "We're going to find out what the hell is going on if we have to start from the beginning."

"I do what this baby Randi. I do want a little girl with your strength and beauty."

"And your attitude."

"Yeah. I love you so much I felt that if you left you'd be safe."

"No one's safe." Randi and Bosco looked up to see Sully standing in the door way.

"Yeah. I think we're all in this up to our necks." Bosco looked at the man he admired for more years then he could remember. "Let's figure this out so we can live happily ever after."

"Amen to that." Sully wished he still belived in happily ever after. But for Bosco and Randi's sake he'd fake it.


End file.
